


TASTY

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Starker, Teacher Tony Stark, Valentine's Day, Virgin Peter Parker, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Tony Stark es un maestro con un paladar exigente y maneras poco ortodoxas de hacer las cosas.





	TASTY

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Este es el prompt 1 del evento #StarkerValentine2019 organizado en Tumblr y difundido para el fandom latino por la página de Facebook Starker Paradise.
> 
> De este oneshot, estoy planeando una miniserie que verá la luz para el proximo Kinktober :v
> 
> Saludos!

Tony Stark era conocido en la escuela no sólo por ser aquel maestro arrogante, sarcástico, terriblemente brillante y presumido, sino también por tener uno de los paladares más finos y exigentes que pudieran existir.

No consumía nada que no fuera preparado por él o que no estuviera envasado desde fábrica. Le repugnaba la simple idea de recibir regalos alimenticios de sus alumnos (pues tanto las jovencitas como los muchachos lo seguían y acosaban por toda la escuela para darle algún dulce o fruta a su profesor favorito), era una difícil presa por parte de las secretarias y maestras que le regalaban o llevaban algún lunch para que lo tomara con ellas (cosa que nunca hacía, pues apenas le entregaban el traste, fingía prisa u olvido para dejarlo escondido apenas ellas se daban la vuelta) y ni de broma se acercaba a la cafetería de la escuela, cuya mezcla de aromas le provocaba arcadas.

Aunado a lo delicado de su paladar, estaba la cuestión de su olfato pues era éste el que apenas detectaba un olor que le desagradaba, lo ponía en guardia para estar prevenido y alejarse cuanto antes. Por lo mismo, había pedido que todas las clases que tuviera con sus grupos fueran en un salón con demasiada ventilación pues el olor a adolescente sudoroso, recién llegado del descanso o de la clase de deportes, simplemente lo enfermaba.

Pero un día todo cambió. Nunca le había puesto atención a cierto alumno, hasta que el chico se acercó a calificarse la tarea. Ese aroma tan dulce que emanaba de la presencia del joven de cabellos ondulados le llamó la atención y aguzó los sentidos para percibirlo mejor.

—Parker, ¿otra vez está comiendo en clase?

El chico quiso hablar con la boca llena pero una gotita de saliva cayó justo en el costoso saco del profesor.

—Mmm, ¡perdón! ¡Ay, disculpe! —dijo apurando el bocado y buscando entre su ropa un pañuelo para limpiar aquel desperfecto.

La cara de disgusto de Tony no tuvo comparación y miró con rabia al muchacho.

—Deje de estar comiendo y no toque nada, yo lo limpio.

Molesto, Tony tomó sus cosas y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Peter lo fue siguiendo.

—¡Señor Stark! ¡Le juro que no fue mi intención!

Tony se detuvo y el chico casi se estampó contra él.

—¿Qué demonios está comiendo? —preguntó mientras arrugaba la nariz ante el dulzón aroma.

Peter sacó una paleta de su apretado bolsillo.

—Esto, pero por favor discúlpeme

Tony miró con disgusto la paleta y la tomó. La acercó a su nariz y aquel aroma a cereza llenó sus sentidos.

—Váyase. Mañana le regreso su tarea.

El chico se dio la vuelta, no sin antes sacar otra paleta y empezar a lamerla con naturalidad. Tony, embargado por el coraje causado por aquel “accidente”, hasta ese momento reparó en el que joven iba usando un par de shorts ajustados (los del uniforme de deportes) y se quedó contemplándolo. Contrario a su costumbre de querer desaparecer apenas un aroma se percibía cerca de él, se quedó ahí, mirando aquella figura delgada que caminaba ajena a las reacciones que estaba ocasionando en el mayor. La boca pronto se le hizo agua al ver que el joven volvía a ese salón y regresaba caminando por el pasillo mientras que iba sujetando su mochila.

Mientras sacaba la paleta de su envoltorio y empezaba a lamerla sugestivamente, Tony se recargó para verlo pasar y descaradamente, se atrevió a observar mejor aquel par de piernas y a posar su vista justo donde una pequeña protuberancia se marcaba demasiado. En ese momento, el cuarentón supo que había perdido la cabeza.

***

Algunos días después, Tony llegaba primero al salón. Sabía que muchos de sus alumnos llegaban tarde por irse a quitar el uniforme de deportes, excepto uno. Peter siempre llegaba puntual, sin ponerse la ropa correspondiente y para Tony era un deleite mirar al chico, quien siempre cumplía con su ritual de inicio de clase: sacar un dulce de donde fuera que cupiera en su ajustado y corto uniforme, abrirlo y comenzar a comerlo.

Las primeras veces, Tony le había rechazado los dulces, pero al ver la manera en la que el joven comenzaba a lamer las barras de chocolate o las paletas mientras resolvía las actividades que él les dejaba, algo muy cerca de su entrepierna comenzaba a hormiguear. Aunque continuaba rechazando los regalos que sus alumnos querían darle, sólo a Peter le recibía los caramelos que le ofrecía y cuando estaba a solas, se los comía, imaginando que así de dulce debía saber la piel y cada parte del cuerpo de ese muchacho. Nunca en su vida le había pasado algo como eso: fantasear con alguien y asociarlo con los dulces, y por lo mismo, la sensación aumentaba en intensidad cuando le pedía a Peter que se pusiera de pie y le ayudara a borrar el pizarrón o a entregar los trabajos calificados.

Se deleitaba mirando con atención aquellas piernas suaves, ese trasero redondo y bien formado y esos brazos delgados. Evitaba morderse el labio apenas lo veía de frente y tenía que disimular para no tener que buscar con su mirada, aquella parte que llevaba días volviéndolo loco sólo de imaginarla. Por lo mismo, Tony procuraba llevar en su almuerzo, cualquier alimento cuya fálica forma le hiciera sentir que devoraba aquella parte que tanto se moría por probar. Se encerraba en su oficina a comer casi de forma obscena lo que fuera que hubiera llevado con tal de darle placer a su sentido del gusto, para dejar que su imaginación volara y que absolutamente todos sus sentidos, acostumbrados como siempre estaban al placer, siguieran inflamándose en nuevas pasiones por descubrir.

Pero lejos de esas breves interacciones en clase, Tony no tenía ningún pretexto para acercársele ni pedirle nada a Peter, pues realmente no tenía trato ni confianza con el joven. Tenía que conformarse con verlo salir cambiado de las regaderas para dirigirse a su clase de deportes y deleitarse con la visión de aquella pequeña protuberancia delantera que ese ajustado short marcaba. Se imaginaba, por primera vez en su vida, lamiendo con apetito y deleite aquella parte que, a su gusto, sería suave y delicada. Se regocijaba ante la idea de que podría pasar su lengua sobre la húmeda piel para devorarla y degustarla. Se excitaba tremendamente ante la simple idea de que podría ser capaz de poner su boca en aquel falo que ocultaba ese estorboso uniforme. Se volvía loco pensando en buscar una forma de acercársele al pobre chico sin asustarlo, pero logrando aquello que tanto deseaba conseguir.

Así pasó varios días hasta que un día, la tentación fue tan grande y la necesidad tan apremiante que se maldijo antes de darle salida para llevarla a cabo. Sabiendo que corría un riesgo enorme, aprovechó los festejos previos al día de San Valentín que traían vueltos locos a los alumnos y a los profesores para pedirle ayuda al chico, quien ingenuo como era, no sospechó de sus turbias intenciones.

—¿Peter?

El chico levantó la mirada mientras terminaba de mascar aquel chicle que tenía en la boca.

—¿Sí, señor Stark?

—Uh, ¿podrías ayudarme hoy a calificar unos exámenes? Claro, si no tienes nada que hacer. ¿O vas a ir a recibir correspondencia del “Amigo secreto”?

El chico sonrió avergonzado.

—No, nadie me ha escrito una carta, creo que voy a terminar soltero este año y todos hasta que me muera.

Tony ahogó un suspiro.

—Bueno. ¿Me ayudas? Sólo son que los tengo en mi oficina.

Peter comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—Sí, ¿me deja ir a cambiarme primero?

Tony negó con la cabeza. Quería verlo así, tal y cual estaba.

—Si quieres adelántate. Te doy la llave y si quieres puedes cambiarte ahí.

Peter se ruborizó.

—Mejor primero lo ayudo y ya luego me cambio. No son muchos, ¿o sí?

Tony empezó a guardar con demasiadas ansias sus cosas del escritorio.

—No, creo que no.

Peter se puso de pie y tiró aquel chicle. Tony respiró profundamente mientras caminaba detrás del chico, solo para seguir admirando aquella hermosa retaguardia. Cuando se acercaron a la oficina de Tony, el mayor esperó algunos instantes para que hubiera menos gente en el pasillo y evitar miradas indeseables y curiosas. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y entró después del muchacho. Peter dejó su mochila sobre el escritorio y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Tony ya estaba demasiado cerca de él. El chico tragó saliva cuando vio que apenas Tony cerró la puerta de su oficina, éste no se pudo ni se quiso contener. El maestro se pegó con ansiedad al cuerpo del chico y aunque éste trató de manotear por no entender del todo lo que sucedía, Tony le tapó la boca.

—Shht, tranquilo. Tranquilo.

Peter se quedó quieto y hasta que vio que Tony le quitaba la mano de los labios, se atrevió a susurrar.

—¿Qué hace?

Tony acarició el rostro del muchacho sin dejar de recorrerlo con la mirada.

—Lo que tengo ganas de hacer desde hace algún tiempo.

Peter sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

—N-no… Mejor me voy.

Tony lo sujetó por la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Me vuelves loco, Peter. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

El chico respiró profundamente y procuró mantener la voz en un tono bajo.

—¡Pero esto no está bien!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Tony mientras sentía que aquella pequeña protuberancia que tanto imaginaba y lo desquiciaba, comenzaba a ponerse rígida por el roce entre sus cuerpos—. Yo creo que tú también lo quieres tanto como yo.

Peter trató de separarse, pero chocó justo contra el escritorio y Tony aprovechó para pegarse más contra el cuerpo del joven, cuyo rostro estaba más que enrojecido y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

—Juré que jamás iba a ponerme nada en la boca que no fuera nada que preparara yo mismo, pero desde que me diste ese primer dulce, te juro que tengo muchas ganas de ponerme esto entre los labios.

Peter siseó cuando la mano firme de Tony se posó encima de su ropa. No pudo reprimir un gemido cuando al fin, su erección lo delató.

—¿Me permitirías chupártela? —preguntó Tony mientras seguía acariciando por encima de la tela, la polla del chico.

—¿Y los exámenes? —preguntó Peter mientras comenzaba a acomodar su cuerpo encima del escritorio.

—¿Te parece bien si luego los calificamos en mi casa?

Peter asintió y jadeó cuando sintió que, al fin, Tony comenzaba a bajarle aquel short y que empezaba a besarlo con cierta calma. El mayor se dio cuenta de que el chico no era bueno correspondiendo aquel beso y sin querer perder tiempo en el asunto que le concernía, comenzó a bajar la ropa de Peter hasta sentir la suave piel entre sus manos.

—Ahhh…

Aquel jadeo solo hizo que Tony sonriera cínicamente.

—¿Ya te la han mamado?

Peter negó con la cabeza mientras otro gemido escapaba de sus labios.

—¿Voy a ser el primero?

—Mmm… sí…

—¿De verdad, Peter? —preguntó Tony mientras sujetaba con firmeza la húmeda polla del joven.

—S-sí…

Tony volvió a besar los labios rosados del chico.

—Tranquilo…

Peter asintió. Tony empezó a besar el cuello del joven y siguió bajando para hincarse. Ver aquella piel blanca, tersa lo puso en un estado de aturdimiento increíble.

Esa era la primera vez que Tony iba a dar una mamada.

Empezó a subir y bajar su mano magistralmente sobre la erecta piel, al tiempo que el chico lo jalaba de los cabellos. Acercó su nariz sólo para deleitarse con aquel aroma tan particular que daba cuenta de la lubricidad del cuerpo de Peter. Aspiró con placer aquella esencia tan única y ansioso como ya estaba, acercó la punta de su lengua hacia el glande mojado del chico. Aquel arqueó la espalda y Tony lo sujetó de las caderas, para de poco en poco, llenar su boca con la suave longitud de Peter.

—Mmmm… —jadeó Tony mientras sentía la suave y pegajosa piel de Peter dentro de sus labios.

Comenzó succionando con avidez y apretando sus labios alrededor de ese delicado y venoso tronco, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración para seguir aspirando el aroma a piel mojada. Usó su lengua para lamer sin dejar de succionar y al fin, todos sus impúdicos deseos tuvieron salida. Sacó la polla mojada de Peter de su boca, para empezar a lamer la base de aquel miembro suave y después, besó los testículos del chico.

—¡Ahhh!

Sonrió sin dejar de hacer lo suyo cuando escuchó ese gemido que daba cuenta del placer que estaba causándole a su alumno.

—Shhht, no hagas ruido.

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y sus dedos seguían aferrándose a los cabellos de Tony.

—L-lo siento…—susurró Peter.

Tony siguió alternando lamidas y besos en aquel miembro que no tenía comparación con nada en el mundo. Lo pasó por todo su rostro, sintiendo morbo con el contacto de la piel mojada del chico sobre la suya y usando la punta de su lengua cerca del frenillo del chico. Volvió a succionar como si de eso dependiera su vida y cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Peter se tensaba, supo que al fin, la recompensa había llegado. Breve, pero delicioso.

Aquel líquido tibio y ligeramente amargo llenó su boca y sin dudarlo, lo embriagó de placer y siguió succionando hasta que aquella pequeña polla recuperó su flacidez.

—¿S-señor Stark?—preguntó Peter en un susurro.

Aquel aún seguía succionando la laxa piel.

—Te-tengo que irme…

Tony levantó la mirada para ver fijamente al chico.

—¿En serio?

Aquel asintió. Sus mejillas estaban demasiado enrojecidas y su rostro reflejaba los estragos del placer.

Tony dio una última lamida y volvió a succionar la exhausta parte hasta que sintió que era imposible que el chico volviera a excitarse.

—De acuerdo —dijo mientras subía con cuidado la ropa de Peter y se la ajustaba—. Espera un poco en lo que vuelves a perder color —dijo con tono burlón.

Peter sonrió. Tony se acercó al chico y lo tomó del rostro para volver a besarlo. Se dio cuenta de que Peter trataba de corresponderle, pero era algo torpe para besar. Tony sonrió.

—¿Te parece si mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo y en lugar de quedarnos al baile de San Valentín, te enseño un par de cosas? La primera es besar adecuadamente.

Peter desvió la mirada avergonzado y Tony lo tomó de la barbilla.

—¿Y cuál es la segunda? —preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

Tony soltó a Peter y puso una de las manos del chico sobre su bragueta, justo donde estaba su mojada erección.

—Tal vez devolverme el favor, digo, si quieres.

Peter se atrevió a mirarlo.

—¿Van a ser lecciones privadas o algo así?

Tony asintió.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Peter le dio un beso tierno en los labios y Tony lo correspondió. Aquel pequeño beso contrastaba con lo apasionado del momento, pero el cuarentón lo disfrutó.

—Bueno, salgo yo primero y luego sales tú. ¿De acuerdo?

Peter asintió y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, pero Tony lo sujetó del brazo.

—Ah, y para que sepas, tú también eres el primero al que le hago esto y probablemente, seas el único. Digamos que soy muy exigente para algunas cosas.

Peter sonrió y suspiró.

—¿Y lo de los exámenes era cierto?

Tony asintió mientras se sentaba para empezar a desfogar lo que había quedado pendiente bajo su ropa.

—Sí, pero mejor los calificamos en mi casa… Digo, necesitamos algo de privacidad, ¿o no? Me gustaría escucharte apropiadamente.

Peter asintió y cuando sintió que sus mejillas ya no ardían, salió. Tony empezó a masturbarse y cuando terminó ahogando un gemido, buscó algo con qué limpiar el desastre que había quedado escurriendo entre sus dedos. Esperó algunos minutos más y luego salió caminando campante hacia el estacionamiento.

Sí, Tony realmente tenía un paladar muy exigente y fino y al fin había encontrado algo que lo dejara satisfecho.

EPÍLOGO

Peter entró a las regaderas y se dio un baño. Hubiera querido irse así, para llegar a casa y seguir soñando despierto como siempre lo hacía cada vez que veía a su maestro favorito. Nunca había imaginado que algún día aquel hombre soberbio y arrogante lo mirara, o que por lo menos, se aprendiera su nombre.

Lo había estado observando y sabía que el tipo era de lo peor, rehuyendo siempre al contacto con las personas y ensimismado todo el tiempo. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, borrando el rastro de besos y saliva de su cuerpo, Peter recordó lo que llevaba en la mochila y que por el giro que las cosas habían dado, no se había atrevido a entregar.

Ya no tendría caso hacerlo. No serviría de nada ir al buzón y dejar aquel sobre que contenía una efusiva carta anónima y una paleta de cereza como todas las que le había estado dando, y que, para él, eran muestra de un afecto muy profundo, casi sublime.

No era que nunca hubiera fantaseado con estar a solas con Tony, su maestro, sino que todo había sido tan rápido que se había sentido… vacío. Había disfrutado mucho esa primera experiencia por lo inesperada y placentera que fue, pero Peter quería algo más y ahora que sabía que le gustaba a su maestro, necesitaba comportarse a la altura de los deseos de un hombre como lo era aquel.

Cerró la llave y comenzó a vestirse. El cabello mojado, la piel húmeda y los ojos también. Aquella rara mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos dolían en el pecho.

Peter se había enamorado en secreto de su maestro hacía algunos meses atrás, pero esa tarde, se dio cuenta de que la única manera de estar cerca de él era haciendo justamente eso con lo que soñaba casi culposamente. La única forma de estar cerca de su adorado maestro era haciendo algo para lo que aún no se sentía listo.

Tendría que dar su cuerpo si con eso sentía que su maestro favorito, podría besarlo y acariciar su rostro, tal y como había soñado desde que lo conoció.


End file.
